1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program. More particularly, the invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program for preventing unnecessary data from being output onto a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been cases where an application communicates with an external apparatus over a network runs away and keeps outputting unnecessary (i.e., faulty) data onto the network.
In case of such a runaway, the application was typically disconnected from the network. The application was then restarted or debugged.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 11-120104 discloses a technique whereby the receiving application is equipped with a supervisor configured to supervise the loaded state of an input buffer so that the data found to be faulty by the supervisor will be discarded without being passed on to an upper-layer protocol processor. The technique is supposed to let the receiving application continue carrying out processes other than the reception even if the transmitting side keeps sending unnecessary data.